Crotalus Atrox and Ophiophagus Hannah
Crotalus Atrox, and the name states, is a Diamondback Rattler without his rattle. Crotalus was the leader of a serpentine tribe called the "Crotalus Atrox". The leader is given the name of the tribe and passed on the the next leader. The serpentine are bitter rivals with trolls, (with the Crotalus Atrox and the Ice Trolls being the most fearsome of foes) and are also the most vicious and cruel of the serpentine people. The tribe was attacked unexpectedly by the Ophiophagus Hannah, a traveling band of cobras. The Diamondbacks fought with fierce anger at this attack, but quickly slaughtered. Crotalus Atrox himself was the only survivor, and the Ophiophagus, seeing this as an opportunity, didn't slay Atrox, but brought him in. Atrox was furious, but could do nothing but except Years had passed, and Crotalus Atrox settled in with the Ophiophagus Hannah, even to the point of adopting, (more or less), the next king of the cobra tribe as his grandson. The soon to be "Ophiophagus Hannah" loved Atrox very much, and preferred his over his own father, who was the current "Ophiophagus Hannah", because he was quite cruel to the boy as opposed to Crotalus. The years once again went by, and the Cobra King fell in battle against the trolls, grieving the tribe very much. The sadness was not too long lived, for there was now a new king among them, a new Ophiophagus Hannah. Crotalus was Hannah's chief advisor, for he knew, with a grandfather like that by his side, there was no going wrong. There came a time once again, when their long feud with the Troll had to go on, and in that time, Hannah had grown to into an outstanding example of a king. Crotalus said that they must attack the Trolls before they could make a move on them first, for it had always been the Trolls on the attack, and the serpentine on the defence. "If you are too take them out now, they will have no defence ready, for they have never expected such a move from us, yes?" Hannah though, did not agree with this. He thought they should keep on their defence as they had for years. They argued back and forth until the tension rose to a challenge for the throne. Normally, such a challenge is only allowed within the tribe members, but Crotalus was certainly accepted as such at this point. Crotalus was much bigger and stronger than Hannah, and he also bore the signature claws of the serpentine people and a venom that could put a man down before one could blink. Hannah however, like his father, had no claws, but to make up for his, he stole himself a pair of swords from a human warrior that tried to slay Hannah out of fright. These wakizashi blades gave him a clear edge over Crotalus, and thus, he kept his position as king. Hannah, not wishing to slay his only known grandfather, spared him...with banishment. They cut off Crotalus' rattle and split the tip of his tail, so that it forked, as this was a tradition of shame for the Crotalus Atrox people. With this shame put upon him, he left the tribe. He now lives in the darkest of cavers, feeding off of the trespassers of his home. News of this serpent spread like wild fire, and fear was put in the heart of people that lent their ears to the tail of the Crotalus Atrox. Hannah, also getting stories of his grandfather, became deathly afraid for his life, for he knew Crotalus was not one to forget, nor was he one to show mercy twice if once at all. Hannah had not a hope of besting his twice, for if you found the Crotlaus Atox at all, you were his next meal... Category:People Category:Other Character